


keeping cool

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “what the fuck are you wearing?!”“minho!”“taemin he’s wearing a…fuck what are you wearing?”“a crop top.”“a crop top.  a goddamn crop top taemin.”





	

“what the fuck are you wearing?!”

“minho!”

“taemin he’s wearing a…fuck what are you wearing?”

“a crop top.”

“a crop top.  a goddamn crop top taemin.”

“why the fuck do you care minho?”

“jinki!”

“taemin quit pretending to be shocked by our language.”

“especially when jonghyun is wearing a goddamn fucking crop top.”

“it’s cooling.  you know how i hate to feel hot.”

“& judging by your wardrobe you don’t like to look hot either.”

“…taemin stop laughing.”

taemin continues to laugh at his own joke, lying on a bench in the practice room, ignoring the others.  minho & jinki stand on either side of jonghyun in identical poses, arms crossed in front. minho stares at jonghyun a look of disbelief & while jinki appraises his band mate’s appearance.  

“seriously, what’s with the crop top?”, jinki asks, head tilted to the side.  jonghyun looks down at the dark pink crop top, paired with black ripped jeans & black boots.  

“i just…felt like wearing one today.”  he looks up, gaze narrowing at minho. “what’s the big deal?”

“wait”, taemin calls from his perch, “isn’t that the top kibum was looking at the other day?”  jonghyun flushes as minho begins to smirk & jinki facepalms.  

“seriously jonghyun?”  

“what?  i couldn’t go to any of his musicals so…”  

“so you’re wearing a crop top.  to practice.”  

“it’s comfortable.”  

“ok but why are you wearing it?  why not just give it to kibum?”  minho’s eyes grow wider as jonghyun’s flush deepens.  

“oh my god jonghyun’s trying to seduce kibum!”  

“in the practice room?”  

“goddamn it jonghyun, in the mother fucking practice room?”  jonghyun pulls at the edge of his top & stares at the ground.  it’s a perfectly lovely lilac covered crop top, three quarter sleeved  with silver detailing at the sleeves & hem & really, very comfortable.  as minho throws up his hands in exasperation, taemin cackles on the sofa, jinki rolls his eyes & pulls out his phone, kibum comes breezing in, all sunglasses & leather tote bag, track pants & striped shirt.  he tosses his bag on an empty share, slips off his sunglasses, & turns to the room, his eyebrows rising when he catches sight of jonghyun.  he walks over slowly, his head tilted to the side as he appraises his band mate’s unique choice of attire.  he smiles & looks into jonghyun’s eyes, jonghyun who’s started fiddling with the hem, a blush on his cheeks.  minho & taemin unabashedly watch the two while jinki more subtly pretends to still be playing with his phone.  

“did you wear this for me?”, kibum asks, reaching out & gently touching the fabric.  

“yeah”, jonghyun murmurs, a small smile on his face.  “do you like it?”  kibum’s hand slips down, caressing the muscled flesh just below & jonghyun shivers. 

 “yeah.  i like it a lot.”  he glances at the clock.  “we’ve got about ten minutes ‘til practice starts.  how about we take a break &…”, he leans forward & whispers the rest into jonghyun’s ear.  jonghyun’s face immediately flushes, all the way to the tips of his ears, & he grabs kibum’s hand, dragging him out of the practice room.  there’s a pause before taemin bursts out into laughter again, jinki shakes his head & turns back to his game, & minho throws his hands up in the air.

“oh for fuck’s sake!”

“minho!”

“taemin i swear to god if you don’t quit…”


End file.
